


run

by flowerysan



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, M/M, Rape, Rape Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerysan/pseuds/flowerysan
Summary: Yeosang runs away from the person who hurt him. He runs right until he meets seonghwa.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Kudos: 10





	run

**Yeosang**

Maybe if i run fast enough then the memories won’t find me. The thoughts won’t catch up. 

It’s raining but i’m still running.

What if he finds me.

_**So pretty for me** _

_**Just let it happen baby** _

_**Stop struggling** _

_**So so beautiful** _

_**Whore** _

no matter how far i run, his hands are still all over me. 

no matter how far i run, he’s still pressed against me, his breath on my neck.

no matter how far i run, i’m still pinned to his bed.

2 blocks left. 

and i’m still running. i know that i can’t escape and yet i run. 

my legs ache and i long to stop and just take a break but i can’t. i have to run. 

i crash through the door of my apartment and i finally stop. i stop running. my legs give out from under me and i drop against the door.

_Yeosang! Hey what happened? What’s wrong?_

i gather all my strength to answer and all that comes out is a bunch of whimpers and incoherent mumbles.

_Sangie let’s get you changed hm?_

my clothes are dirty. not because it was pouring or because they had been on the floor.. but because they reminded me of what happened.

i lay my head down against my knees as i shake my head. i want to get out of these clothes so bad but he can’t see. he can’t see what happened.

_’m sorry hwa_ i manage to say between sobs

_Yeo... what happened? let’s get you cleaned up and then you can tell me_

a light touch to the knee is too much. i cant. i just can’t 

_NO! g-get off! don’t touch me_

* * *

**Seonghwa**

_NO! g-get off! don’t touch me_

his voice was raw. why was it this bad 

_Im sorry I’m sorry love. But you can’t just sit here_

_dont want to move_

_yes i know love... okay let’s get this over with_

I knew this would hurt him but i had to do something. so i picked him up and carried him to the bathroom, ignoring the blood curling screams coming from his mouth.

_NOOO !! LET GO LET GO LET GO !! PLEASE NO DONT DONT DONT_

_its okay love. it’s just hwa. it’ll be over soon_

i put him down on the counter and started running the bath.

_See sangie? it’s just me. we’re gonna take a nice bath. you’re all safe. now let’s get your clothes off_

_n-no. i cant_

_why_

_because you’ll hate me.. you’re gonna hate me_

his breathing sped up again and panic took over him

_no. i’ll never hate you. i promise. why would i_

_h-he.. he touched me hwa. couldn’t stop him... hurt.. it hurt hwa_

_i just wanna be sure i understand this ri-_

_he raped me._

_love..._

and there i stood as the most important man in my life sobbed his heart out. i pulled him into a long hug, holding back my own tears.

_’m so so sorry_

_no don’t apologise. it’s not your fault. now let’s get these off hm? the bath’s ready._

he didn’t protest this time but instead kept quiet. 

i took off his shirt... hickeys, bruises, scratches. my stomach started to hurt. then his trousers.. there was blood running down his thighs.. as well as other bodily fluids. 

_it’s okay sangie. i’m here now. do you wanna take your underwear off._

he shook his head.

_you do it.. please_

i took them off... even more blood. 

i put him in the bath and let him cry into my chest. 

_it’ll all be okay sangie. okay? i’m here now. i’ll help._

_’m sorry_

_don't apologise... i love you_

_... i love you too hwa_


End file.
